


The One Where Harry Spends the Day with Bean

by happilylarry



Series: Strict [6]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and bean loves his daddy so much, doing daddy-baby things, harry and bean spend the day together, harry loves his baby so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to let Louis sleep in, so he takes on the role of doting father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Harry Spends the Day with Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Not a prompt! Just a cutesy idea I had at 1:00 in the morning
> 
> other one shots are being worked on as well!

At seven months old, [Bean](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/NrzjnVBtVtY/maxresdefault.jpg) was pretty much the cutest fucking thing Harry had ever laid his eyes on. That child was his everything-literally. He couldn't go a single minute without thinking of his precious baby boy, who already at seven months was beginning to look exactly like him. Whenever he looked at Bean, all of his previous thoughts about never having children flew out the window. He felt insane for ever thinking that he never wanted children. 

 

Of course, his relationship with Louis was strained to begin with, but ever since Bean came along, he feels that they've been getting on the right path again. Sure, Dr. Swift had definitely royally fucked them over, and they were just now beginning to forget about it, and Louis had moved back in with him. Now, he could spend as much time as he desired with his two babies. 

 

And, because he was so in love with Louis, he shut off the alarm in their bedroom and took the baby monitor off of Louis' nightstand. He knew that Louis would sleep for hours with the distractions gone, because Bean had been so fussy the night before, constantly wanting to be fed. 

 

So, with the baby monitor in one hand, he shut the bedroom door with the other and made his way to Bean's nursery, where they've finally been putting him to sleep. The door was wide open, and he could hear Bean gurgling in his crib. That was one thing he loved about Bean; that child made the most random noises he had ever heard. Stepping up to the crib, he immediately caught Bean's attention.

 

The baby kicked his feet out and raised his arms up, knowing without a doubt that Harry would pick him up. He always got the best cuddles from his Daddy. But, sometimes, he got confused.

 

"Mu!" He said once Harry had lifted him up. 

 

Placing a few kisses to his little baby's face, he grinned. "Not quite, baby. It's Daddy today. Mummy is sleeping, because  _someone_ wants to stay permanently attached to his nipples all night." 

  
He carried Bean out of the nursery after checking to see if he had a dirty diaper, (he didn't, because Louis made a separate schedule to go in every few hours and change the diaper regardless), and made his way downstairs. 

 

"Not that I blame you," He continued. "I would stay on them all night too, but we love Mummy, and we've got to realize that our little wants can't be filled all of the time. Mummy's gotta sleep too, you know. You're not the only one here who needs to sleep," He used his baby voice, which he was not embarrassed about, and tickled his fingers across Bean's round tummy. 

 

Bean laughed and showed off his four little teeth, shiny and white, and damn sharp. Harry got a firsthand encounter with one of Bean's teeth with his finger, and it was not pretty. And if anyone asks, his eyes did not water out of instinct. His seven month old son did not hurt him. Nope. 

 

"And since Mummy is sleeping, you get to have breakfast with Daddy!" He cheered. He made sure that Bean could see everything he was doing, because the little bugger was a curious thing, and he was nosy as well. Two very fine traits he inherited from his mother. So, opening the fridge, he made sure that Bean could see inside the cold box. "How does some of Mummy's milk sound? I can answer that for you. Delicious." 

 

He took a bottle out and went about reheating it. Bean sat in the [napper](http://www.albeebaby.com/summer-infant-resting-up-napper.html?utm_medium=shoppingengine&utm_source=googlebase&gdftrk=gdfV21377_a_7c623_a_7c12148_a_7c91200&gclid=CIeSrYek68QCFROUfgodx7QAUg) that Louis always had on the counter and watched, making sure to entertain his Daddy with spit bubbles and random outbursts. It worked, too, because Daddy would always look over at him and smile-and the holes would appear on his cheeks, too! That's how Bean knows he's doing a good job at keeping his Daddy entertained. 

 

"Now, son." Harry addressed him, holding the bottle. "I know you don't like the bottle, and you would very much prefer to have the real thing.  _I_ want you to have the real thing. But Mummy," He made a serious face. "Mummy insists that you drink from the bottle." He held his hands up when Bean kicked out his feet. "I'm not the bad guy here. This is the best you're going to get for now, and because you don't know what I'm saying, you're also going to have it for dinner because Daddy," He pointed to himself. "Is getting the real thing tonight." 

 

Bean just giggled at his silly Daddy and opened his mouth, waiting for his bottle. It was either that or throw a fit, and he was hungry, and his tummy was making squirming noises. So, he had to make due. The milk was still good, he just missed his Mummy so much. 

 

Because he could now support his own bottle, Harry began to search for his own breakfast. Should he make something or just eat some toast? Pancakes did sound good, but Bean went nuts for pancakes and syrup. Oh well. If it made his baby smile, and forced him to share his own breakfast, then so be it. He'd share. 

 

He left Bean in the napper while he mixed the batter and put the pan onto the hot stove, all while making silly faces at Bean, which he shouldn't while his baby was eating. He really needed to get ahold of himself. He poured the batter into the pan and searched the cupboards for some chocolate chips-Bean's weakness. He knew that Louis would have a conniption if he found out that Harry was feeding their son chocolate, but see, Harry and Bean had an understanding. If Bean didn't tell, Daddy didn't tell.

 

He sprinkled an ample amount of the chips into the batter and waited for it to brown enough to flip. Bean had drained his bottle and it was now sitting in his lap. Harry picked it up, surprised that Bean hadn't lobbed it yet, and put it in the dishwasher. 

 

"Is Beanie still hungry?" He asked, running his hands through Bean's hair. It was soft and feathery, with a hint of curl at the edges. It drove Louis mad with excitement that Bean's hair was curling. He was sure that if it didn't curl, Louis would perm it. 

 

"Da," Bean answered, reaching up and latching onto Harry's hand. "Da! Da!" 

 

Harry smiled and flipped the pancake with his free hand. "That's right, lovebug." 

 

Because Bean had such a strong grip on his hand, he had to pour and flip the other two pancakes he was making and stack all three onto a plate with one hand. He tore off a piece of pancake and blew on it, making sure it was just the right temperature, before handing it to Bean. In an instant, the baby let go of Harry's hand and reached for the piece of fluffy pancake. 

 

"Ooo," He said, stuffing the food into his mouth. While he was distracted with that, Harry got out the syrup and a bottle of orange juice. He unbuckled Bean and lifted him up. 

 

"Wanna help Daddy eat breakfast?" He asked, and he took Bean's shriek as a yes.

 

-

 

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry smiled. It was a few hours after breakfast and he and Bean were sitting in the home gym, working out. Or, he was working out, and Bean was sitting on one of Louis' yoga mats, wearing his cute little [workout](https://www.underarmour.com/en-us/boys-newborn-ua-cant-be-stopped-2-piece-set/pid1267474-025) clothes, complete with [tennis shoes](https://www.underarmour.com/en-us/ua-b-infant-engage-bl/pid1255069-040). 

 

Bean just let out a round of giggles and climbed all over Harry. 

 

"Again, you've got to be kidding me." They had just wrestled, or what Harry called wrestling. It involved a lot of tickling and Bean hitting him in the face while laughing like mad. "Did you just beat Daddy at wrestling?" 

 

Bean, who had clambered up onto his chest, falling over onto his plump bottom more than once, looked down at him and laughed again, kicking his feet. "Da!" He squealed. "Da!" 

 

Harry threw his arm over his eyes and sighed. "Beaten by my own son," He lamented dramatically. "My seven month old son. I guess it's time for me to hang up the gloves and retire while I've still got my dignity." 

 

He stood, tossing Bean into the air once he was upright. Bean loved it, and he let Harry know by screaming with joy. Once he was back in his Daddy's arms, he clapped his hands once before resting his head on Harry's chest. 

 

"Oh," Harry rubbed Bean's back and left the gym. "Is my little baby tired?" He rubbed his baby's back and carried him out of the home gym. It was nearing eleven o'clock, and he was already bone tired. Who knew spending a few hours with an infant could make you so tired? Harry had all of the respect in the world for Louis. How Louis woke up at six every morning with Bean and didn't go to sleep until after ten at night was beyond him. But, he was going to make it his mission to stay home more often and give Louis the rest he deserves. After all, Louis was pregnant with their second child. He didn't want to overwhelm him. 

 

He walked out of the gym and down the hallway into the den. He collapsed on the couch (carefully, because he was holding the most precious thing in the world in his arms), and laid back, making himself comfortable. He shoved a pillow under his head and closed his eyes. He supported Bean's body with one hand across his baby's bottom, and he used the other to rub circles on his back. He knew by the gently sounds his son was making that he was asleep already. That child could fall asleep in the middle of a tornado. 

 

He smiled to himself when he felt Bean kick his little leg out. He'd inherited that trait from Louis, who was always kicking Harry in the middle of the night. It was more endearing than frustrating, even if it did earn him some bruises. Neither of them could help it, so who was he to get angry at it? He leaned up and pressed his lips to Bean's soft, wispy hair. 

 

"I love you, baby." He whispered to his sleeping son. "More than you'll ever know. Really, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Well, besides Mommy. You both mean so much to me, and I'm going to do everything I can to show it. So, just bear with me, okay? I'm gonna try as hard as I can." 

 

Those were promises he intended to keep. He would protect his family with his life. 

 

-

 

Louis wasn't sure how he woke up. He was sleeping one minute, and the next, he was staring at the ceiling. He blinked his eyes and yawned out of habit, even though he really didn't feel that tired. The sun was streaming through the window, which gave him a hint on what time it was. Wait, what? He sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It read 11:38. It must be eleven at night. The sun really wasn't up. He was imagining things because  _how_ could he have slept until eleven in the morning? Unless..,

 

Harry. 

 

It was clear who the culprit was. He wasn't sure if he was happy or angry at Harry. He would make his mind up on his way downstairs. He checked Bean's nursery, and sure enough, his baby wasn't in there. So Harry must've shut off his alarm and taken Bean somewhere so that he could sleep. The gesture was thoughtful, but he was conflicted. He'd never wanted to sleep this late. It made him feel inadequate as a parent. It was a weird thing. 

 

He made his way downstairs, listening for any indication that Harry and Bean were in the house, but it was quiet. He frowned and made his way to the kitchen, glancing in the den. He stopped and doubled back, looking back into the room. Once he saw what had stopped him in the first place, he placed a hand over his heart and cooed. 

 

Harry was laying on his back, supporting Bean, who was laying across his chest, with one hand, and the other rested on top of his baby's leg. It was the most precious sight he'd seen to date and he searched for Harry's phone, knowing for a fact that Harry always left it plugged into the hallway outlet. He grabbed it and took a few too many shots of the adorable sight. 

 

After the eleventh click of the camera, Harry opened his eyes. Louis waved at him. 

 

"Hey, baby," He said, blinking a few times to adjust his eyesight. "What time is it?" 

 

"Almost noon." Louis replied, sitting on the couch next to Harry's legs. He put one hand on Harry's knee and rubbed up and down the calf. "How long have you been laying here?" 

 

"Not long." Harry answered, yawning. "Maybe half an hour. He fell asleep pretty quickly." 

 

Louis looked at his dozing son. "I can see that." He said. "God, Harry, your hand is massive compared to his body." 

 

Harry smiled a bit at that. "I noticed it earlier. Just makes me feel more protective of him." 

 

"Yeah, me too." Louis smiled down at Harry. "But, love, you look exhausted. What time did you get up?" 

 

"I think it was around six thirty. Took the baby monitor and shut the alarm off so you could sleep." Harry answered. "He's been pretty good. Hardly even thought about you."

 

Louis snorted. "I doubt that. He's always got his Mummy on his mind." 

 

"I do too, you know. Have his Mummy on my mind." Harry clarified, sitting up. He was careful not to jostle his baby. Louis waited until he was upright before laying his head on Harry's shoulder. 

 

"You're sweet." Louis murmured, dancing two fingers through a stray wisp of Bean's hair. "If this doesn't curl, I'm going to murder you." He informed Harry. 

 

Harry laughed. "It's going too, baby. These curls? Can't get rid of them. They'll be in this family for generations." 

 

"Don't doubt it." Louis said, reaching up to tug a curl. "Every single hair on your body is curly. Your leg hair, your arm hair, the little smattering of chest hair you claim is there, even your pubes-" 

 

"I  _have_ chest hair." Harry defended. "And you like my pubes, so that's that." 

 

"I like everything about you, don't you know?" Louis blinked up at him, smiling sweetly. 

 

Harry bent down so that their foreheads were pressed together. "You're going to be the death of me." He said quietly. "I love you so goddamned much."

 

"Likewise, Styles." Louis replied, tilting his head to the right so that their lips could meet. It was brief, and Harry followed his lips for a few more kisses. "But, your son is demanding to be fed, and you need to sleep." 

 

"Which son?" He asked, looking from Louis' belly to Bean. 

 

"This one," Louis stood and rubbed a few circles over his tummy. "So, give me that little bugger and go to sleep, please. I hate it when you drain yourself." 

 

Harry stood and passed Bean carefully. He was passed the stage where he was afraid that he was going to drop his baby, and now he thought they were professionals at it. It was like two football players passing the ball, because when he was curled up sleeping, Bean did resemble a football. The cutest, tiniest, most precious football you've ever seen, too. 

 

"If you need anything," Harry said, walking with Louis to the hallway. "And I mean  _anything_ , you come and get me. That's not a suggestion, either. It's an order. I don't want you to overwork yourself." 

 

Louis nodded and puckered his lips. Harry leaned down and gave him a peck. "I promise I won't overwork myself. I'm just going to lay him down in his napper and have a sandwich or something. Do you want anything?" 

 

Harry shook his head and headed for the stairs. "No thanks, love." 

 

"See you in a few hours!" Louis called up after him. 

 

Harry really did have the best family. Even though the majority of the times they'd spent together were horrible and almost ruined everything they had, their good moments, the admittedly few, outweighed the bad. They were the moments he looked back on when he wanted to bend Louis over and spank him until his arse was black and blue. They were the moments he thought of when he was about to yell the house down around Louis. But the one particular thing that helped him when he was laying in bed at night, with Louis' body using his as a pillow, thinking about packing a bag and leaving for a few days, was his son. All he had to do was gently extract his lover from his body, walk down the hallway, and stare into the crib of his sleeping infant. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Bean would be awake, not crying, not fussing, just awake, and laying there, staring back up at him. 

 

He wouldn't trade any of it for the world, he thought as he collapsed into bed and made himself comfortable on Louis' side of the bed. And before he completely let the sleep take over, he thought that he couldn't wait to do it all again tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious about my writing process for my stories and one-shots, here it is:  
> -think of an idea  
> -sit down and write it  
> -post it
> 
> I don't plan, if you couldn't tell.


End file.
